Vicios
by BUBU30
Summary: 30 oneshots de Ranma y Akane siguiendo la Carta de Vicios, historias de amor, desencuentro, drama, humor.. Incluye Lemon-Lime y posibles Songifcs. 2do fic basado en el Universo de SEXAPPEL-songfic
1. Limítes

Hola :D si alguien me sigue se dará cuenta que inicie un fanfic del mismo estilo en el fandom de RK jejeje. La verdad es que prefiero las historias cortas y auto concluyentes (obviamente son más sencillas) y me he dado cuenta que hace tiempo quería iniciar un proyecto así obligándome a escribir de forma regular.

Sé que tengo fics sin terminar y lo haré! Lo prometo pero por mientras se entretengo con este humilde proyecto que espero disfruten :B.

Es una tabla de 30 palabras bajo el titulo de vicios y tiene palabras bastante intensas e interesante que encontré ideales para la parejita más explosiva de Nerima. No puedo prever como son los fics ya que es sencillamente leer la palabra y dejar volar la imaginación. Seguramente habrá algún lemon-lime, tal vez algún songfic. Lo importante es que estarán centrados en Ranma y Akane, su relación y reflexiones sobre sus vidas como el primero que leerán

Como siempre los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen :'( son propiedad de la genial y al mismo tiempo cruel Rumiko Takahashi

**VICIOS**

**I. Límites**

Ranma no entendía como su prometida lograba romper todos sus límites a cada instante. No sólo los límites de su reducida paciencia por la falta de comprensión de su parte cuando enfrentaban problemas, particularmente con sus insoportables prometidas. Nunca lograba explicarle que era Shampoo quien se lanzaba a sus brazos, quien lo acosaba sin cesar pero que su falta de relación con las mujeres le complicaba sacárselas de encima sin parecer un cavernícola o sencillamente sin ponerse nervioso.

Si señor, el gran Ranma Saotome asumía que gran parte de sus problemas eran por culpa del nulo contacto con el resto de la gente durante su infancia y adolescencia. Vivir casi 14 años únicamente con Genma como ejemplo no era lo más recomendable para la formación de un infante. Con él había aprendido a chantajear, robar, mentir y engañar. A pesar de que se aprovechaba de su forma femenina, la hermosa ''Ranko'' el se negaba a ser igual de vil y despreciable que su progenitor. Sabía que no era un mal hombre, pero ese no era el destino que quería para su vida. La ausencia de su madre durante su crecimiento había influenciado profundamente su forma de relacionarse con las mujeres y su apego hacía ellas.

El escaso contacto que tuvo con el sexo opuesto se limitaba a su mejor amiga Ukyo quien durante por muchísimos años juraba que era un hombre. A pesar de mostrarse como todo un Don Juan, Ranma le tenía pánico a las mujeres. No sabía cómo tratarlas, no entendía su delicadeza y le perturbaba el afán de complacencia que tenían con él. Pero ninguna lo conocía realmente, todas esperaban algo, ya sea sacar beneficio con su belleza como lo hacía Kodashi, aprovechar su fuerza y habilidades naturales para las artes marciales como Shampoo la diestra y obsesiva amazona e incluso Ukyo, quien lo veía como un objeto luego que su compromiso fuera pactado por la pérdida de su carro.

Por otro lado Nabiki, lo acosaba constantemente para fotografiarlo o sacar cualquier tipo de beneficio posible a costa de sus costillas. Su madre por otro lado resaltaba constantemente la importancia de la masculinidad y virilidad para mantener el orgullo samurái de su familia materna. Pero su prometida marimacho, pechos planos y poco atractiva rompía todos sus estereotipos y limites. Ella era cualquier cosa menos complaciente, siempre que podía se dedicaba a bajar su ego hasta el fondo de la tierra e incluso lo humillaba frente a Ryoga o P-chan.

Aún así la menor de las Tendo era una mujer sin igual que había logrado destrozar todas sus barreras. Era la única que se preocupaba por él de forma incondicional y desinteresada. Era orgullosa y violenta, pero al mismo tiempo aguerrida e imparable. Terca como mula pero transparente como una gota de lluvia. Era inocente, era sencillamente buena de adentro. Siempre era capaz de poner su vida en peligro con tal de ayudarlo, depositando toda su confianza en que él llegaría a salvarla aunque ninguno de los dos nunca lo admitirían. Lo aceptaba tal y como era, con maldición, enemigos, prometidas escandalosas, conflictos, sencillamente en el infierno que era su vida.

Akane era pura, inocente y sencillamente genuina. Iracunda e impulsiva, dulce y la única capaz de imponer los limites en su vida, de controlarlo, de calmarlo, de hacerlo feliz. No era la más hermosa ni exuberante de sus prometidas, ella era sencilla pero hermosa, sensual sin quererlo y eso la hacía apreciarla aún más.

Incluso jugaba con su autocontrol. Era cierto que muchos besos que no le dio fueron por culpa de su timidez, falta de tacto y de privacidad. Pero no podía negar que la deseaba. Deseaba besarla, deseaba acunarla entre sus brazos y susurrarle que él sabía que detrás de esa marimacho orgullosa y autosuficiente se escondía una mujer frágil, delicada pero con una fuerza interior inigualable.

Era irónica como esa muchachita definía los límites de su vida y al mismo tiempo sin quererlo ni pensarlo los rompía constantemente. Sus límites morales, sus límites emocionales ya que nunca pensó en su vida que sería capaz de dar su vida de forma desinteresada por alguien. Que sería capaz de dejar todo por salvarla, incluso aquello que pensaba desear más que nada en el mundo, la cura para su maldición.

Akane era el principio y el final de su mundo. Todo lo que quería y deseaba para su vida. Es por eso que seguiría esperando pacientemente el día en que se sentiría capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus sentimientos y decirle que la amaba. Ese día se casaría con ella para no dejarla ir nunca más.

_**FIN**_

_Como siempre se esperan todo tipo de comentarios, tomatazos o lo que quieran :B_

_Próximo capitulo Sumisión, 7 de agosto_

_**Besos y abrazos, BUBU30 :3**_


	2. Sumisión

Hola! Sé que prometí actualización semanal pero bueno ^^U

Este fic es un poco especial ya que nace como una mini historia de otro fic mio llamado Sexappel, aproveché la inspiración.

Como se darán cuenta es un songfic. Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y ni Ranma ni la canción me pertenecen.

**2. Sumisión (I will always love you)**

Akane sagradamente como todos los viernes desde hacía 2 meses se arreglaba frente al espejo dispuesta para salir con sus amigas a un pequeño Karaoke en las afueras de Nerima. Era un lugar más bien tranquilo aunque bastante juvenil. A pesar de que el deseo de sus amigos era ir a los exclusivos locales en el centro de Tokio, para la menor de las Tendo la privacidad e intimidad que ofrecía ese local era perfecta. Sin quererlo se había convertido en su refugio personal.

Nunca pensó que la música le ayudaría a encontrar la plenitud que alguna vez creyó perdida pero tampoco consideró la paz interior que le brindaba poder ser sincera consigo misma sobre sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan perdida desde la partida de su ingrato prometido, incluso más que aquella vez antes de verlo partir a Jusenkio cuando no se atrevía a despedirse de él. Suspiró con pesadez antes de examinar su figura frente al espejo por última vez. No había querido maquillarse, no lo consideró necesario. Unos jeans oscuros, una polera purpura por con un ligero escote y un abrigo eran perfectos para aquella salida. Miró su reloj de pulsera antes de salir de su habitación sin olvidar rociar un par de gotas de un perfume de jazmin que Ranma le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Que manera de extrañar a ese fenómeno pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica antes de despedirse de la dulce Kasumi quien terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

Se reunió con sus amigas en un paradero de bus, mientras Yuki y Sayumi comentaban emocionadas la posibilidad de encontrar a algún chico guapo o prospecto interesante, la mente de Akane seguía perdida en los recuerdos, en las inseguridades y en las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabía y era consciente de su amor por Ranma aunque no lo admitiera públicamente. Erróneamente quizás, asumió que sus muestras de amor dando su vida por él en múltiples ocasiones era más que suficiente, ella no era una mujer de grandes demostraciones de afecto a pesar que bajo ese exterior duro y reacio se escondía una mujer profundamente sensible y enamoradiza.

Entraron al pequeño local y mientras sus amigas solicitaban un par de refrescos, Akane revisaba la lista de canciones sin tener muy claro que cantar. Había grandes éxitos de J-pop, J-rock, canciones clásicas japonesas y mega hits en inglés. Hasta que una llamo su atención, _I will always love you_ de Witney Houston. La conocía ya que por casualidad habían dado la película _**the body guard**_ en la tv hacía un par de días. La había encontrado una historia romántica, apasionada y complicada. Quizás con un desenlace un poco obvio pero no le importó.

Levantó la vista del cuadernillo para fijarse que habían pocos asistentes en el local, eran recién las 7 y media de la tarde, sonrió con un poco más de confianza. Si bien el inglés no era su fuerte sentía que esa canción reflejaba demasiadas cosas que sentía en ese momento. Agradeció tener la confianza para acercarse directamente al dj para solicitarle la pista de la canción gracias a que ya hacía un par de semanas que venía con sus amigas. Subió al escenario mientras las chicas gritaban animándola. La tímida muchacha sonrió apenada mientras que todos los ojos de los asistentes al local se posaban sobre ella.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba la letra en versión Karaoke

_If I should stay, I'll only be in your way__  
__So I'll go, but I know I'll__  
__Think of you every step of the way_

Era obvio que no era ella la que se había marchado, siempre era él, el que tenía que huir, el que se había acostumbrado a recorrer el mundo sin un lugar fijo al que llamar hogar, no lo culpaba, hacer sido arrancado del seno materno a tan temprana edad es complicado para cualquiera, y más un infante de su edad.

Sabía que las cosas entre ellos no están en su mejor momento y que las peleas post boda fallida eran cada vez más constantes y más fuertes. Que los comentarios hirientes que habían dicho frente a sus progenitores eran sólo para acallar sus deseos de casarlos, al menos para ella. Y por primera vez en su vida había sido sumisa, lo había dejado partir teniendo en cuenta todo lo que eso podía llegar a significar. Si en un año encontraba un nuevo amor sería el fin de una era, sería el fin de una historia que nunca comenzó pero sobre todo sería el fin de su frágil corazón.

Aún así era consciente que ambos necesitaban ese tiempo para encontrarse a si mismos, para solucionar sus problemas, para aclarar sus mentes y sus sentimientos, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba por no tener las fuerzas ni la valentía de no haber luchado por su amor, odiaba la desesperanza e incertidumbre que le provocaba no ser consciente de los sentimientos del luchador más terco que había conocido en su vida, pero sobre todo odiaba no poder parar de pensar en él

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you, hmmm,_

Lo amaría siempre? Si, esa era su única verdad. Él era la piedra de tope de muchos aspectos de su vida. Deseaba hacerlo feliz, deseaba impresionarlo, deseaba tantas cosas que no sabía si podría cumplir con todas. Qué es el amor? Tan fácil de decir, tan difícil de explicar…

Sólo sabía que daría todo por él, su vida, su alma y su felicidad por ver el brillo en sus ojos cobaltos y esa sonrisa altanera adornado su rostro. Sólo sabía que su felicidad era lo más importante y aunque ella no fuera la elegida, lo aceptaría con dignidad e intentaría reconstruir su vida sin saber si lograría revivir ese sentimiento con tanta intensidad.

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

Si, sus recuerdos con Ranma siempre fueron agridulces, complicados, apasionados y llenos de malos entendidos y de celos. A pesar de que la hacía rabiar constantemente siempre volvía con el rabo entre las piernas, una sonrisa avergonzada y culpable. Ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, ninguno de los sabía controlar sus sentimientos, ninguno de los dos lograba vencer su orgullo por el bien mayor de ser sinceros, de ser felices. Y esas memorias agridulces eran todo lo que le quedaban de Ranma hoy en día. Un par de fotos, de regalos, sólo recuerdos, sólo la frágil memoria que se transforma con el paso de los años, que nos muestra únicamente aquello que queremos ver.

Trato de despedirse con una sonrisa pero en la intimidad fue imposible no llorar con el corazón destrozado. Le había dado en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de marcharse y encontrar a otra mujer para él. Había sido sumisa y había respetado su decisión de marcharse a China en búsqueda de su cura a pesar de que ella siempre lo amo con o sin transformación. Pero era lo necesario, tenía que irse si eso lo hacía feliz. No quería ser la culpable de que su ¿prometido? De que le hombre que amaba viviera frustrado por no haber podido cumplir con sus verdaderos sueños.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you_

aprovechó la pausa instrumental para sujetar fuertemente el micrófono y suspirar en un intento desesperado de no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Miró al frente nuevamente y con la vista perdida en la nada, con la mente puesta en que aquellos ojos grisáceos la miraban desde alguna parte desconocida siguió cantando

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love_

Sólo esperaba que fuera feliz, que encontrará la solución a su problema pero sobre todo que fuera feliz y quién sabe.. tal vez que encontrará el amor. Tanta veces se cuestionó en su fuero interno si ella era la mejor mujer para estar a su lado. No tenía la belleza natural, la destreza ni habilidades de la exuberante Shampoo, tampoco era su mejor amiga de la infancia que conocía sus gustos, su infancia, que entendía las bases en la que había crecido el aguerrido luchador.

No sabía cocinar, le faltaban belleza, buenos modales dignos de una señorita japonesa y tampoco sería una buena ama de casa. sus pechos no eran tan exuberante como los de sus rivales ni sus curvas tan espectaculares aunque el tiempo la había favorecido bastante. Asumía que sus ropas anticuadas y aniñadas tampoco eran la mejor carta de presentación. Aún así no había dejado crecer su pelo, le gustaba corto, marcaba el comienzo de la era Saotome en el reinado de su terco corazón. Sólo le podía ofrecer su amor incondicional, su sinceridad y su tenacidad a prueba de todo. Su valentía y su dojo; esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente…

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you_

You, darling, I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you

Cuando el track terminó Akane seguía con la mano aferrada al micrófono y la vista pérdida mientras que su rostro bañado en lágrimas daban una imagen casi surrealista de la muchacha. El público totalmente enmudecido. Cuando la menor de las Tendo se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de bajar del escenario. Aquellos habían sido los 4'30 más largos e intensos de su vida. Cuando sus amigas se recuperaron del shock la felicitaron ampliamente mientras ella sonreía con timidez y nostalgia. El resto del público asistente la ovacionó, ella simplemente se sonrojó mientras recordaba una frase que había leído por casualidad el otro día:

''_**La ausencia disminuye las pasiones pequeñas y aumenta las grandes. Lo mismo que el viento apaga las bugías y aviva las hogueras'' La Rochefoucard**_

Ella sólo esperaba estar enfrente de una hoguera …

**Fin **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows :B (L)**

**Sé que hace siglos que no lo hago pero se viene actualización de ****SEXAPPEL!****! Yeiii, tiró confeti jajajaja, sé también que el fic no tiene mucho que ver con la sumisión pero nah, quería ser original jujuju ^^**

**Como siempre se esperan tomatazos, comentarios, invitaciones a la hoguera…**

**Besos y abrazos, Bubu30**

**Prox capitulo: Vergüenza **


End file.
